My Duty is to my Heart
by BellaBlue422
Summary: The Prince of England of course has his royal duties.No one told him his biggest duty is to marry a complete stranger. Prince Edward is engaged to Princess Tanya of Whales.He then tries to escape it all and goes into hiding to live a normal life for a while. He enroll as a student. What he didn't expect was to fall in love with a serious beautiful student Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1 Royal Engagement

**Hey so sorry I didn't write anything yet. I just had the idea in my head and had to put it down. I had this dream of the story and woke up in the middle of the night. Anyways so the story has a bit of the Prince and Me and William and Kate story but with my own twist.  
**

**Third Person Prov.  
**

"Race you back to barn!" Micheal yelled already galloping on his horse. Prince Edward sighed and watched as his young brother race himself. He went and followed fast behind him catching up quick. He let Prince Micheal win the race and got off his horse.

Prince Edward was the prince of England along with his young brother Prince Micheal the III His father the King of England Carlisle. He was known and loved by his kingdom. He ruled over many parts of land. He ruled with his gorgeous wife Queen Esme. She did not belong in the royalty line but her father was a governor over small Islands. Of course Carlisle and Esme were married in an arranged marriage. They met at a ball and fell in love with her before they even knew about this arrangement. They had a daughter Rosalie. Although they need the son to inherit the family crown to rule over the kingdom. the King and Queen then sent their daughter off the marry at age 19 to the Prince of Denmark. They see her on occasions and television. Edward is 17 and his younger brother is 15.

"Hey, Edward think dad will yell at us if we climb those vines on the wall over there?" Prince Michael pointed to the wall. the wall climbed up. with a mud pit underneath. The vines grew up the the second story window. The window led to the guest room with a balcony.

"Yes I wouldn't Dad hates it when we climb the palace," Edward said putting his hands behind his back.

"Who care's what dad says. He also doesn't like it when we leave the palace I don't think you can do it." He challenged.

"Ugh fine but you are an idiot. " Prince Edward agreed. He took off this black leather coat and tossed it on the ground with his buttoned up shirt. He stood in the mud pit with his big black boots. The thick branches of the vine were fragile and old. Edward got to the first story before he start to struggle. Trying to get high up the vines snapped at each step. Cracking one by one each branch fell. Edward then tried to grab on to a branch that didn't existed. He quickly lost his balance and tried to get back to the wall. Suddenly he fell straight into the mud pit staining his white shirt. Prince Michael was snickering in the background. Edward quickly got up and wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"Prince Edward! Your- What happened" The steward stopped in the middle of the sentence and examined at Edward up and down.

"Yes, I know. Get on with it." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Your father would like to see you in the dinning hall." He stepped aside and held his arm out for Edward to walk past.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" He glanced at Micheal who was still snickering looking down.

"Um no sir" He held in it.

"Your father wants you in your room studying."

"Yes sir." Michael walked slowly up to his room.

"So I'll have the wedding planner book the reception in the royal gardens or the white sand beach?" Queen Esme flipped through the catalog.

"Oh that's perfect thank you so much Esme!" The women kissed Emse on the cheek then clapped her hands together.

Edward rushed in the dinning room and said, "Sorry I'm late I didn't- " He said at his parents in the room and then at the stranger. She was beautiful. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair. Light complected skin color with bright cherry red lips. Soft green emerald eyes. She wore a coral peach strapless dress that flowed down to her ankles. Then he looked down to what he wearing. His white shirt covered in mud stains. His hair filled with gooey mud. His face with small holes on the bottom of his pants.

"Oh um hello" He did a gentle bow.

"Edward... go clean off and then come back for tea with us." Esme guided him out of the room. Prince Edward quickly went to his room and changed into a a new baby blue button up shirt. With khaki pants. He then returned to his parents.

"I'm truly sorry for my appearance. I was outside with my younger brother". He grabbed her hand and gently kissed the top.  
She blushed rosy pink.

"That's quite all right." She smiled.

"Edward you mother and I have something to tell you." King Carlisle put his arm around Esme's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Edward this is Princess Tanya" She then curtsey in front of him.

"How do you do your Highness.?" He nodded his head.

"Tanya is you fiancee..."

**Hey! So before I add a new chapter I'm asking a favor. I want at least 6 reviews on this story. LOL it can be a suggestions, comment, or anything else. Thanks you guys so much! Not including the 4 reviews I got asking wheres the story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 You Never Know

**Hey Guys, so thanks so much for the reviews I got! Means a lot. I'm so excited to write this story and couldn't wait to put up this chapter so I'm just putting it up. You should know my writing style is very much dialog I don't write big paragraphs much. I forgot to say Stephenie Meyers owns every character. This time I'm asking for 5 new reviews. People who have reviewed before can absolutely review again! I just won't count it to make another chapter if you get what I'm talking about. I love to hear new ideas. I also came up with another story called "It's All an Act" similar to this story but very different. There's no first chapter because it explains why. Check it Out! Sorry back to the story! **

**Third Prov  
**

In Carlisle's Office~

"F-f-fiance!" Edward stumbled to get the words

"Now son, You are almost taking the crown of the kingdom. You'll need someone at your side." Carlisle sat down at his maple wooden desk filling out some paper work.

"Father, I can rule a kingdom alone until I find someone I fall in love with."

"Edward, please we don't have time for love. The wedding is already booked and planned. Our country need to know our attention is completely on them, and not fooling around with love."

"Easy for you to say! You and mom fell in love at love at first sight."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. Tanya is a very nice girl who came from a very nice family. Who knows you might actually like her."

"What about Micheal? He dates lots of girls"

"That's because he's not the next heir inline for the throne."

"What if I don't want to be a king"

Carlisle banged his fist down on the desk. "Listen, You have responsibilities, you are to marrying this girl, take care of the country, and produce the throne. Am I understood?"

Edward leaned in from the chair. "Crystal"

"Good now go back out there with your mother and Princess Tanya"

Edward sighed and dragged his feet back to the gardens.

"Mother, Tanya, What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing we were just going over wedding details." Tanya stood up and grabbed Edwards hand. Edward had fake smile along with a fake laugh. He gently pulled his hand away not trying to hurt Tanya's feelings.

"Edward why don't you show Tanya the castle?"

"Oh, I would love that!" Tanya's voice was sweet and pure.

They walk through the large, double french doors, that have a deep dark brown. Tanya listened to the eerie castle echoes. She was looking down around at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. Then she looked around to see beautiful paintings of the royal family all around the room. There is a set of double staircases, one on the left, one on the right. The railing of the staircase is exquisitely engraved with flowers and vines, never a one to be the same. There are six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one is elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel of the castle. To your left, there is a grand wooden door that leads to a very large library. To the right there is a door that leads to a the throne room. Where the future king is crowned.

"The Palace is gorgeous." Tanya was speechless. "Thank you" Edward said without turning his back around.

After showing Tanya around the castle Edward showed her his room. When they got into the room he noticed lots of luggage laying around. He was startled and confused.

"Where is there a bunch of suit cases in my room?" He questioned.

"Oh, your mom didn't tell you? She thought for us to spend time with each other and get to know each other is to share a room. After all we are going to be sharing a room anyways. Isn't great!" _This is not not happen!_ He thought. First the engagement now this! He couldn't possibly sleep in the same bed as her.

"Tanya can you give me a few minutes to myself please? Why don't you go have tea with my mom," Edward needed time to think

"Oh, Are you sure you don't want to come with." Tanya came and wrapped her arms around Edward's waist not letting go. "Because I was thinking we take a stroll in the park. discussing inheriting the throne" She smiles at him her lips curving over her white pearl teeth. Edward quickly unlock the grip from Tanya and moved to the bed sighing putting his head in his hands.

"It's okay to feel nervous Edward" She sat by him and put her arm around his shoulder rubbing his back. He removed his hand, and starred at her confused.

"What am I nerv-"

"Shh," She put her index finger on his lips to make up stop talking. "It's okay to be nervous about being with me. You should be happy. Any guy would be dying to have me, although those guys are losers. Which is why I'm here and this just came as a shock to you. That someone this beautiful just came into your life and you can't believe it's all happening to you. I mean I'm still shocked I'm me too." Edward just starred at her some more blinking his eyes.

"Yeah... you know what your right. I need time to think about all this. Give me a minute?"

"Of course" She got up and stood in front of him holding out her hand in his face. Edward knew what she wanted so he rolled his eyes and kissed the back of her hand.

"Aren't you going to escort me out?"

"How rude of me not to say anything, but I just gave you a tour. I'm sure you can find your way outside."

"Fine, but I'll be waiting down stair." She turned her back and left. Her heels clicked to the tiling of the floors.

"Ugh!" Edward groaned lay on his back. When he got up he grabbed his suit case from his closet and packed anything he could find his drawers and huge walk in closet.

"Did you see the hot mean girl leave the build?" Mike said entering the room in a daze.

"No I don't care to." Edward said from the closet.

"She was gorgeous! but pushed me out of her way and then looked at me and said 'ew' And what are you doing?" He saw Edward's suit case laying on his bed half full.

"Leaving. I can't take all this arrange marriage and responsibilities. I need to live a normal life."

"Are you to return?" Mike question.

"Maybe but as for now, Prince Mike you are now in line for the throne." Edward patted mike on the back. Mike froze, he never wanted to be a king. Which is why he was fully happy Edward was older. He loved living the royalty life with no responsibilities. He was always out with friends and always with girl. He got to go to school everyday. He was a kid in heart not ready to be a king. Plus he didn't know the first thing about being a king was.

"You can't leave! Dad will kill you!"

"Dad is not gonna know..." He winked.

"Well he's gonna find out eventually."

Mike sat on the bed watching him pack. "Yes, but by that time I will already be gone and off to a new life."

"Why are you really leaving?"

Edward sigh, " I want to find love my own way. I can't marry Tanya, I don't love her. I see the way dad looks at mom and it's love. The way Tanya looks at me is like a piece of earrings." He sounded confused saying those words out of his mouth. "I don't know the first thing about being a prince," Mike crossed his arms over his chest. "You will learn"

"Well I'm off!" Edward said zippering his last of his suit case.

"Don't leave me here!" He protested

"Tell you what. If you don't tell dad and you cover for me I will keep in touch with you and help you become a good ruler."

"I hate you for this but deal. Wait but what about money?"

"Don't worry I save for a rainy dad. I already put the money in the bank in the town I'll be in and bought the house I'm staying in." He winked at his little brother.

"Well then I wish you luck." Those were the last thing Mike said to Edward that day.


End file.
